Games
by OJR
Summary: What the boys and girls do on their days off. For all of you who can take a joke :)


Games

Games

**A Powerpuff/Rowdyruff Fanfic**

**By OJR**

** **

She always looked so cute when she was flushed.He smiled an internal grin as he surveyed her features.Such concentration in such a fun task.He smirked slightly, perhaps a little perverse in enjoying the noises she was making.He couldn't help but be impressed with her stamina.

"Had enough Buttercup?Or shall we go another round?"She growled at his mock concern.Her?Not go again?That was unheard of

"Whatever suits you peaches, you know, your cute."He snickered to himself as he played her.She strained to continue.There had been sporadic bouts of sweaty action for over an hour now and they were both tiring, but they were enjoying it so much.

"C'mon, bitch, you can do better than this."He felt a little guilty when he talked dirty to her but he knew she got a kick out of it.And if she was fired up, so was he.She grit her teeth as he yanked her hair, not too hard mind, he only wanted her to get mad and really let loose on him.Suddenly, she grabbed his hand on top of her head and from her kneeling position she span round, extending her leg and knocking him off balance before landing an uppercut on his chin and landing a cyclone kick to smack him to the floor.

"Aaaghh!"He choked out his protest as he was pinned under her foot.She pressed it slightly to squeeze the wind out of his lungs.

"Call me that again and the next time I play with you, I'll be playing soccer with your private parts."

"Ackk!OK OK *koff* ease up, you win."Buttercup, the only person in the world he'd readily admit defeat to.Not only because she was his girl, but also because she often did beat him.She eased up and helped him to his feet.They hovered in the air and exited the dojo training scenario.They exited the danger grid and headed for the shower room.

"After you, sugar plum."He drawled as he took off his sweat soaked gi.She glowered.

"Will you stop calling me such sissy names!"She got out of the Mao style jacket and baggy trousers.He whistled at her underwear.She grinned and wiggled her behind as she floated toward the shower, flashing him the ever infamous "look".He had quickly decided his shower temperature, or rather she had.

"Ice cold"he muttered to himself."And I thought she didn't like to wash."

The two redheads locked eyes.The mutual respect was clear, but the rivalry was also evident.He licked his dry lips, anticipating her next move.Her dainty manipulation was enticing to watch.He gasped slightly as she made her move.He had to admit, she had skill, she was no virgin to this.No problem though, he knew his stuff and he could always go one better.He didn't think this was supposed to be a contest of skill, more of experience, but it was clear she had done this before.She grinned at him, challenging him.What was this?Fun or one-upmanship?He had one more trick left to play.As his hand touched it she started to shake.He moved slowly, delifberately.Her breath started to quicken.He finished it off with a flourish and was quite surprised with the ferocity of the reaction.

"Aaaaah!That was amazing!"she howled.

"Yep, checkmate Bloss, I finally got your style pegged."His first victory, it was sweeter than all the honey in the world.He liked chess and was disgruntled at how she had been able to take him apart so easily when they played.But now, he'd been able to find chinks in her armour.

"You didn't have to go off on one, it's only a game."

"But you're the only person, apart from the Professor, who has ever bested me…Best two out of three?"

"Can I touch it Boomie?It's so big!"

"Sure you can, it's not gonna bite you."She 'ooh'd and 'aah'd at it as she held it in her mitts.

"Can I put it in my mouth?"She looked up at him pleadingly.He'd never known her to be so enthusiastic.

"If you like, my li'l Bubbles"She tentatively brought it into her mouth and slurped on it.Running her tongue along the length and back, fluttering her little pink tongue all around it.Suddenly a bitter taste exploded in her mouth and she winced at the shock.This was short lived as she became accustomed to the flavour and attacked it with more vigour than ever.He smiled at her.

"You enjoying that?"He grinned as she nodded, rivulets of saliva forming on the corners of her mouth. He was slightly saddened to see his 'Super deluxe jumbo sherbert lolly' go.He'd had the huge thing on his dresser for a month and it was as big as his arm almost.However, he would have never given it to anyone but his sweet Bubbles.

Authors note:So whatcha think?I'll probably write something more serious but, seeing as there's a whole bunch of controversy over the subject of PPG lemons, I thought I'd have a little fun with it.

Authors second note:To all y'all who think I'm weird, I am.However, I am perfectly harmless and do not need medication.

Authors note which would come before the fourth authors note but doesn't as the fourth note doesn't exist – AKA the third note:Disclaimers suck, I couldn't be bothered to put one in on this one, sue me!No, please don't sue me…AAAHHH!!


End file.
